


Lost in LA

by QuillestPeterPratt



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Parks and Recreation
Genre: Chris Pratt - Freeform, Chris Pratt/Male reader, Dominant Chris Pratt, Gay, M/M, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Top Chris Pratt, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillestPeterPratt/pseuds/QuillestPeterPratt
Summary: ‘You look like you’ve had a tough day. I’d like to make it a little better.’
Relationships: Chris Pratt (Actor)/Original Male Character(s), Chris Pratt (Actor)/Reader, Chris Pratt (Actor)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Lost in LA

**Author's Note:**

> Male reader smut is desperately needed!  
> Updates will be slow, but smut is coming!  
> Tips and feedback is appreciated!  
> Have a nice day!

‘I’ve had my share of slutty fanboys like you, but you…’ He paused thrusting into you and leaned forward, his face now right next to yours. A shiver sent down your spine as you felt his hot breath against your ear. ‘You’re special,’ he whispered.  
-  
The rustling of palm trees. Seawater washing upon the sand. A few kids laughing in the distance. The boiling heat warming your face. You felt excited.  
No place to sleep yet. Only a hundred dollars to your name. Your baggage heavy, both physical and emotional. You didn’t bring any sunscreen. What the hell were you doing.  
It was not too long ago that you made the choice to pack your bags to take the first plane to LA. You felt trapped and decided it was time to search for your happiness somewhere else, since your old place didn’t seem to offer any. The City of Angels it is then. You knew it made no sense, since wherever you went, you’d take yourself with you. Oh well, you were here now. Better to make the most of it, right?  
With earbuds in your ears, you turned to your favorite song to try lift up your spirit. Slowly you forgot about the heavy backpack and the impending problem of not having a place to sleep. In that moment it was just the music and you bopping along. Turns out pretending to film a music video is very easy when you’re surrounded by palm trees and a pink evening sky reflected in the ocean.  
Suddenly your emotional high was brought back down again, when you bumped into a jogging stranger and fell to the ground. You heard a muffled ‘Are you okay?’ through your music. You took out an earbud. ‘Yeah, I’m okay,’ you grumbled, taking the stranger’s hand to lift you back on your feet. ‘It’s just, there’s sand everywhere now,’ you laughed as you finally met the stranger’s eyes.  
Chris Pratt. Chris Pratt was standing in front of you. You just bumped into Chris Pratt.  
‘Yeah, that’s gonna take a good shower to get rid off,’ he joked, a little out of breath, ‘I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there, even though I totally should have with that humongous backpack you’re wearing.’ Struggling to find words and with a dumbfounded face you stood in front of him. He sported a tight grey shirt, drenched in sweat, and blue shorts. Even the cap he was wearing was dripping wet. ‘Looks like you could use a shower as well. Hi, my name is [Y/N],’ you said, offering him your hand, proud of yourself for keeping your cool. He laughed at your witty remark. ‘[Y/N],’ he shook your hand. ‘You’re funny.’ His eyes quickly scanned you from top to bottom. ‘If you walk with me a bit, I could give you a ride to wherever you’re planning to go. It’s the least I can do.’  
‘That’s very sweet of you, but I-’  
‘No no no, I insist,’ he said smiling, his hand now resting on your back. ‘You look like you’ve had a tough day. I’d like to make it a little better.’ You were already walking with him, enthralled by his charismatic magic. Or was it the sweaty odour coming of off him? Either way, you were eager to spend some more time with your ultimate celebrity crush.  
-  
You admired his gleaming biceps as he took your heavy backpack off with ease and put it in the backseat of his car. He drove a red pickup truck, so you assumed you were sitting in the back of the truck. But he surprised you by opening the car door to the passengers seat. ‘Hop on in, baby,’ he joked, making a welcoming gesture. You laughed as you felt your cheeks getting red.  
The truck rumbled to life as he turned the car key. The radio came on in the midst of a country song. ‘Awh yeah,’ he bopped his head as he turned up the volume and started singing along. You laughed, amused by his theatrical performance and his general charm. You could sit there forever enjoying Chris singing his heart out to what looked like his favorite song. You applauded him as the song ended. ‘There’s more where that came from, but let’s get you home first. Whereto are we driving?’ he asked as he left the parking lot.  
‘Yeah, about that… I don’t have a place to sleep yet... But you can just drop me off at the nearest and cheapest hotel!’  
He quickly looked at you in disbelief, before focusing on the road again. ‘No no no, we’re not doing that,’ his worried eyes turned determined. ‘You’re sleeping at my place.’  
You didn’t know what to say. Sleeping at Chris Pratt’s place? How in the hell was this happening to you? ‘That’s really nice of you, but I can’t ask that of you.’  
‘You’re not asking and this isn’t a discussion. I have a spare bedroom you can use. You’re not gonna find an available room, cause everything is booked full this time of year.’  
You were so moved by his kindness. ‘Thank you so much,’ you said, trying to fight back the tears. ‘I don’t know how I could ever repay you.’  
‘It’s not a problem at all,’ he said, patting your leg. ‘I’m sure we’ll figure something out.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Pls comment any tips, feedback or thoughts!


End file.
